Oder River Country
Oder River Country is the 22nd Call of Duty level. You, Alexei Ivanovich Voronin, have just been transferred to the 2nd Guards Tank Division due to a shortage of experienced crew members required to man a new T-34 model (five required per tank). Your objectives are to break through the German defense on the Oder River and reach the town across it. The following sections are a walkthrough. Tips * Never stop moving. The cannon's accuracy is near perfect at short to medium range, so don't worry about having to stop and line up shots. * Remember to keep your upper and lower sides aligned by hitting the space key if they get too far apart. * When in a troop-infested area, try to let a few of your allies go ahead. Their machine guns tend to pick off troops sooner than yours, and they're quite resistant to rockets. * Follow the path at all times, you cannot get lost by following it. Getting Started You'll spawn in a snowy plain in a T-34 tank. Go forward with your allies until you see a small river. Three enemy Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tanks will appear on the other side, so take them out. When they're out, follow the path and cross the bridge to reach a larger river. When you get close, you'll see around eight Panzer tanks on the other side, slowing coming to the river. Open fire on them, but as soon as they start to cross the river, attack the ones on the river. There are also troops following, but they won't hurt you. Image:tkcspawn.png|Spawn Image:tkcneartanks1.png|Near the first wave of tanks Image:tkctanks1.png|The first wave of tanks Image:tkctanks2.png|The second wave Image:tkctanks22.png|The second wave, closer Troop Alley After taking out the Panzer tanks, go back and follow the path. You'll be in a small alley with rocket-equipped troops everywhere. It's best to let your allies move ahead and clear them out for you. At the end of the alley are three Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tanks on your left. Be ready for them, as they'll eagerly shoot you while you're off-guard. Image:tkctroopalleyentrance.png|Troop Alley entrance. Let some of your allies clear the troops our for you. Image:tkctroopalley.png|Troop Alley Image:tkctanks3.png|These tanks will ambush you at the end of Troop Alley. Getting to the Exit After the three Panzer tanks, follow the path, but be careful; there are three troops just past the ruined building, and at least one of them has a rocket. Let your allies clear them out. When those three are dead, follow the path until you get to a large field with eight Panzer Pzkfz.6-J tanks in the center. If you keep going straight, you'll hit an invisible barrier, so back up before you get too far away. For the tanks, hit the ones in the front first, then go down and take out the ones in the back. The front ones will have a much better shot at you than the back ones. When all of the tanks are down, follow the path. The exit is just past the ruined building. Image:tkctanks4.png|The final wave of tanks Image:tkcexit.png|Exit Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWrpjy3ZmTU&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=25 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Vehicle levels